Desperate Wives
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, that is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée. AU Changed Penname Ch.7 up!
1. Athrun's Fiancée?

**_Desperate Wives_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny._**

_**Chapter One:** Athrun's Fiancée?_

_**Summary:** Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, that is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée._

-----------

"Alright, today is the day that I find him!" exclaimed a young girl's voice. She tightly held on to her bag as she looked at the city below. She was in a shuttle from the PLANTS and was landing in Orb. She sighed, "Gosh…I hope he remembers me…"

-----------

Cagalli was sitting on a chair in front of an ice cream parlor reading the newspaper. She was waiting for her brother, Kira, who was getting some ice cream.

"God, he takes long," she muttered under her breath.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli looked up and saw a happy faced Kira running towards her.

"What took you so long?" she demanded. "It's so hot and I've been here for a while!"

Kira pouted. "It's not my fault that the line took so long." He then grabbed his chocolate chip ice cream and ate it.

Cagalli sighed, "Whatever. We still have to pick up Lacus, you know?"

Kira gasped, "Oh yeah! She leaves at 3:00 from work! Let's go Cagalli!" He quickly grabbed her arm and shoved her into the car. Then --as if he was in a car chase-- quickly started the engine and drove away.

"Did he just kidnap her?" a young girl as he mother. Her mom shrugged, "I don't know. Let's hope not."

-----------

"What's taking them so long?" Lacus asked herself as she looked at her watch; it read 3:45.

Sighing, she sat down on the steps and rested her head on her palms. It has been a long day since she decided to go back to singing. Later on, she still has to take care of the children. I'll just let Kira take care of most of them, she thought evilly. He'll do that as punishment for coming late.

Lacus turned her head around as she heard something coming. It was a sound of tires screeching…and a man yelling? She didn't know. Curious, Lacus walked to the corner of the street and looked around. "WHAT THE!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of the way of a red car. "Please don't let that be who I think it is…," she prayed as she walked back to the studio.

The red car parked itself and out came Kira--who acted as if nothing happened.

"Hey Lacus!" he waved as he saw her walking over.

"K-Kira…? Was that you driving?" Lacus exclaimed quite angrily.

"Yes." Kira smiled as if it was a good thing.

"You nearly **killed** me!" Lacus shouted. Kira jumped. "How did I do that?" he asked in confusion.

"When you're driving, you're supposed to stay on the road, not just hop on the sidewalk then go back!" she exclaimed.

"I just didn't want you to wait too long," Kira muttered sadly as he turned around.

Lacus sighed, "Kira, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

Kira faced her and smiled, "So you're not mad at me?"

Lacus smiled as well, "I'm not mad at you. Though, what happened to Cagalli?"

"Well…"

Lacus walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. She gasped, for in front of her was a fainted Cagalli. She looked dead as her eyes were rolled back and she didn't seem to be breathing. Lacus held her and shook her. "Cagalli, wake up!"

"…lli…"

_Who's voice is that?_

"Cagalli, open your eyes!"

_I know that voice…Lacus!_

Cagalli quickly escaped her thoughts and looked around. In front of her were Lacus and Kira. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Kira asked.

Cagalli forced a smile. "Kira, can you come closer?"

Kira did as he was told and walked closer to his sister.

"Closer than that," she instructed.

Kira did that as well. Out of the blue, she grabbed his shirt and shook him violently. "**WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?** You nearly _killed_ me with that CRAZY driving! THIS ISN'T _'CRAZY TAXI'_ you know? There are actually **laws** that you have to follow!"

Cagalli continued shaking him and yelling for his driving. Lacus, out of pity, pulled Kira away.

"Cagalli, how about I drive and you and Kira talk things out. Athrun is still waiting for us," Lacus reasoned, still patting the 'swirly-eyed' Kira until he came back to his senses. When he did, he sat at the back of the seat. Cagalli sat in the front because Lacus was worried about what would happen if they were together.

"Alright, we're heading back to the mansion!" Lacus said as she started the car and did normal driving.

-----------

"Excuse me, do you know where Athrun Zala lives?" the young girl asked the operator over the phone.

"Mr. Zala?" the operator repeated.

"Yes," she replied.

The girl could hear through the line the clicking of the keyboard. She then heard a 'ding' and smiled. She must've found him.

"Mr. Zala currently lives in the Athha Mansion."

Athha mansion? The girl thought. "Where is it located?"

The operator told her the address and she smiled. "Thank you very much!" and she hung up.

The girl looked at the glittering city in front of her. She was currently in the airport still. "Athrun…I can't wait to see you again!" she squealed to herself and walked out to get a taxi.

-----------

"Athrun?" Cagalli called out as she and the others entered as well.

Athrun came down the stairway when he heard his name. He looked at the entrance and waved at the three. Cagalli walked over just to give him a hug.

"Where were you guys?" Athrun asked as he let go. "It's been a while."

Cagalli glared at Kira. "Go ask that person over there."

Kira winced as if the words stabbed him. "Cagalli, that's not a very nice thing to say about your own brother."

Cagalli just crossed her arms and continued glaring at him. "It's your fault that we're late! We're supposed to be here an hour ago. Remember? I had a meeting?"

Kira gave a 'thinking' look. "Oh yeah! Your meeting with Orb right?" Cagalli nodded. "Sorry Cags…"

"Never mind. I have to go now." Cagalli walked out of the mansion and drove away. Lacus giggled a bit and faced Athrun. "Does she know yet?"

Athrun shook his head. "I'll tell her later."

Kira gave the two a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Secret." they replied in unison. Kira pouted, "You guys are hiding something aren't you?"

"Sorry Kira. You're Cagalli's brother and we can't afford to tell you. You might slip it out," Athrun explained as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

Kira angrily stomped his foot on the floor. "That isn't fair! Name one time I told Cags a secret!"

"Let's see…remember her surprise birthday?" Lacus listed. "And the time when we got Cagalli a gift? You told her."

"I said one, Lacus." Kira frowned. "Am I really not that trustworthy?"

"Nah. You're trustworthy, it's just that you get too excited and say it out loud," Athrun implied.

"That's so weird! In elementary, I got the certificate of 'Most Trustworthy' out of all my classmates!" Kira exclaimed as he remembered.

Lacus sighed, "Kira, you're 22 years old. That was like 10 years ago."

Kira sighed as well, "I guess you're right. Gotta let go of that past, huh?"

"Right," Lacus agreed, smiling.

"Anyways, let's go. Cagalli might be a bit late." Athrun sighed as he went to his room upstairs. Lacus and Kira followed.

-----------

Cagalli entered her mansion and laid on the sofa. It was a long day, the meeting was mainly about Orb's future. Sure, it was important, but it gets boring after the first hour.

"Sleepy?"

Cagalli jumped up, only to see Lacus smiling.

"What's up with that?" Cagalli exclaimed as she still felt her heart racing from the shock.

"Athrun wants to see you outside," she informed. Sighing, Cagalli got up and walked to the backyard where Athrun was waiting.

Kira walked in from the kitchen. "Lacus, now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Athrun is going to propose to Cagalli," Lacus replied happily as she couldn't wait to see the expression from Cagalli's face.

Kira's eyes widened. "What! How long have they known each other?" he exclaimed from shock.

"Kira, it's been **4** years."

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyways, let's just watch."

In front of them, they could see him and Cagalli sitting down. Suddenly, he kneeled before her and brought out the ring. Cagalli blushed as he placed the ring on her finger. A few minutes later, she squealed and hugged him. Kira and Lacus smiled. "I bet she said yes," Lacus said.

"Yeah, she doesn't squeal that much," Kira added.

Cagalli rushed into the mansion smiling. "You guys, you know what Athrun just did?"

"No, what did he do?" the two asked in unison. They pretended that they didn't know.

"Athrun proposed to me!"

"Really? Wow Cagalli, you're now engaged!" Kira exclaimed happily as he hugged his sister.

"It's about time!" Lacus teased a bit.

"Hey…what does that mean?" Cagalli exclaimed a bit angrily.

Lacus shook her head. "Never mind, let's see Athrun."

The other two agreed and walked out to see Athrun--who was surprised at how Cagalli reacted.

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell rang. "Who could it be? I don't have any meetings today…," Cagalli muttered to herself. She walked over to the door and opened it. Before her, a young girl who looked fifteen smiled. Her red hair was in pigtails and her clear blue eyes met Cagalli's gold ones. "Hello, my name is Meyrin Hawke," she smiled and waved.

"Umm….hello, my name is Cagalli. Is there something I can help you with?" Cagalli said a bit uneasily.

"Is Mr. Zala here?" Meyrin asked.

"Yes. Are you a friend of his?"

Meyrin smiled as she cocked her head to the side, "Not really a friend, you see…" she then blushed slightly. "I'm his fiancée."

**End of Chapter One**

-----------

_**A.N.: **Just so you know, I won't make Meyrin 'evil' or anything. She'll just be herself, not OOC, and she'll definitely not be ROOC (Really Out of Character). I don't hate her either. Kira is also not high or anything, he just doesn't want Lacus to wait too long when he's picking her up. So, how as chapter one? Was it a bit odd? As usual, review please?_


	2. Meyrin

**_Desperate Wives _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _**

**_Chapter Two: _**_Meyrin _

**_Summary: _**_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, until a young girl enters their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée. _

_----------- _

"Athrun's fiancée?" Cagalli repeated in disbelief. Was he having an affair? Did he propose to another woman without her knowing? Cagalli shook her head furiously and glared at Meyrin.

"I'm sorry. You can't see him," she stated rather firmly. Meyrin stared at her in disbelief.

"B-but I came all the way from the PLANTS to see him!" she exclaimed.

"That isn't my problem. Goodbye." Cagalli slammed the door in Meyrin's face. Cagalli walked away smiling, she wasn't gonna let any other woman take Athrun, and she was going to make sure of that. Before she can walk away triumphantly, she heard someone banging on the door. _Don't tell me it's her again…. _

"Hey," Meyrin shouted. "You're being very rude, Cagalli! This isn't a way to treat your guest!"

"Who said that you're a guest?" Cagalli shot back and continued walking.

"My sister won't stand for this!" Meyrin screamed.

"Tell your sister I don't care," Cagalli muttered to herself as she laid on her sofa.

"Come on! My sister paid a thousand dollars for this trip! It took her a really long time!" Meyrin continued. Cagalli just laid down on her sofa, ignoring every word she said.

"Cags?" a voice entered the room. It was Kira.

"Oh, hey Kira. Where's Athrun and Lacus?" she asked as she sat up straight.

"They're talking about some stuff. I can't help but hear that someone is screaming outside." Kira walked to the door and reached for the knob. Cagalli gasped as she ran straight to him and stopped him.

"Don't you **dare **open that door!" she warned.

"Why? Who's on the other side?" This made Kira curious. What would Cagalli want to hide?

"Some wacko that thinks she's Athrun's fiancée."

Kira couldn't help but laugh. "What? You're Athrun's fiancée! Unless he's a pimp."

"Kira! Don't say that about him!" she gasped as she kicked him in the knee. Kira yelped in pain. He then glared at her. "Cags, I'm going to open that door and see for myself who it is on the other side."

"Kira, don't!"

He opened the door, making Meyrin fell face-first to the ground. She was leaning and banging on the door that when Kira opened it, she fell! "Oww…it's about time you opened up!" Meyrin whined as she rubbed her head. She looked up at Kira in curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kira. And you are?" Kira asked as well as he was wondering what was happening.

Meyrin stood up and brushed the dirt off her shorts. When she was done, she faced Kira. "My name is Meyrin Hawke. I'm Athrun's fiancée!"

"Stop saying that!" Cagalli screamed as she turned her head to face Meyrin from the sofa. Meyrin gave Cagalli a bewildered look. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Cagalli stomped up to her. "Who do you think you are, calling Athrun your **husband**!"

"I didn't say anything about him being my husband, he's my fiancé! We're not even married…_yet._" Meyrin sighed happily as she imagined what their wedding would be like.

"Whatever! Whoever you are, please get out! I'm Athrun's fiancée and he hasn't mentioned anything about you!" Cagalli demanded as her face was an inch away from Meyrin's. Cagalli then backed away. Meyrin pouted as if she was hurt. "He…hasn't said anything about…me?" _Did he forget? _

Cagalli shook her head furiously. Meyrin hung her head down, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was depressed and about to cry. She clutched her bag tightly and faced the twins, forcing a smile. "I see, it's alright. I just wanted to see him again." Meyrin reached into her pockets and pulled out a card. She gave it to Kira. "Please…please tell him to call me. I wan to make sure that he didn't forget The look on Meyrin's eyes was a bit sad. Out of pity, Kira nodded and gently took the card from her. Meyrin smiled. "Thank you Mr. Kira. Don't forget." Meyrin faced Cagalli and smiled as well, "I'm sorry if I started any trouble. Please forgive me." She bowed and walked away.

"She seems sweet," Kira complimented as he looked at the card.

"She's just playing," Cagalli scowled as she headed upstairs.

"Sleeping already?" Kira exclaimed. Cagalli didn't sleep so early; it was only 7:23.

"It's been a long day, goodnight." She shut the door. Kira sighed, wondering who the 'Meyrin' girl was and why she thought Athrun was her fiancée.

"Kira?" Kira glanced at the doorway and saw Lacus walking inside with Athrun.

"Who was that at the door?" Athrun asked as he sat on the sofa, waiting for Kira's reply.

Kira shrugged, "Just some girl named Meyrin."

Athrun jumped a bit from shock. _Meyrin? _

"She said that she knows you, do you know her?" Kira continued.

Athrun thought about her for a while. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. _Meyrin…Meyrin…why does she sound so familiar…? _All he could remember was an image of a six year-old girl with shoulder length hair smiling. She wore a yellow summer dress and played with some of her toys. '_Asuran!' _she called out happily.

Athrun snapped back into reality. _'Was **that **girl…Meyrin?' _he asked himself. He couldn't really remember, since it was nearly ten years ago.

"So, do you know her, or not?" Kira repeated his question.

Athrun sighed and shrugged, "She sounds familiar…but I can't put my finger in it."

Kira sighed as well, "Whatever. She told me to give you this card; I guess it's where she's staying." Kira handed Athrun the card. He stared at it for a while, then nodded. "I…guess I should call her…"

Kira narrowed his eyes at him, "If Cagalli finds out, she'll murder you before your wedding. She **did **seem pretty pissed after meeting Meyrin…after she said that you were her fiancé."

Athrun sputtered a bit from shock, "What! I would **_never _**cheat on Cagalli! I proposed to her because I love her!" he defended.

"That's good to hear. Man, when Meyrin said that you were her fiancé, you don't want to _know _what I was gonna do to you," Kira laughed a bit, then stopped. "I'll go see Lacus, she must be wondering where I am. I did promise I'd help her watch the children outside. See you later, Athrun." He waved 'bye' and went to the backward. Outside, Lacus was watching the children play with her Haro's.

Athrun slouched a bit on the sofa, still holding the card. Sighing deeply, he placed it inside his pocket and walked upstairs to see Cagalli.

-----------

Cagalli was laying on her bed, hugging a pillow. She was thinking about Meyrin and Athrun, also about how Meyrin knew him. "Why did she call him her fiancé…?" she asked herself as she hugged the pillow closer. While trying to sleep, Cagalli heard the door open. Footsteps came closer to her until she felt someone sit on her bed.

"…Who is it…?" she asked sleepily.

"Cagalli…it's Athrun," the voice replied calmly.

Hearing his name, she sat up, crossed her legs, and glared at him. "Alright mister," she began. "I want to know who Meyrin is and why she says you're her fiancé!"

Athrun sighed, "I don't really know her myself, but her name sounds so familiar."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play innocent with me, Athrun!"

"But I'm not lying!"

"…really?"

"Yeah," Athrun said as he held her hand. "I wouldn't have proposed to you if I was seeing someone else. I love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli felt like crying, that was so sweet of him to say! She gave him a light kiss and hugged him. "I'm sorry…it's just that I'm so freaked out by that girl…I guess I got a little bit…_crazy_."

Athrun hugged her back. "It's alright. But…"

Cagalli released herself from him and stared, "But what?" she asked.

"…I think it's best for me to call her, just to clear some things up."

She nodded in agreement, "Alright."

-----------

"Thank you, miss," Meyrin said as the woman guided her to her room.

"If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to call us," the woman informed sweetly.

Meyrin nodded, "Thank you…miss…" she looked closer at the nametag. "Ah! Thank you Aisha."

Aisha nodded and gave a sweet smile, "You're welcome. Please enjoy your stay at 'Holiday Inn.'" Aisha walked down the hallway to return to the lobby. Meyrin entered her room and looked around. It was a small room with two full-sized beds, a t.v., and the bathroom with all the things she needed. "Luna should be satisfied with this room, I can't wait 'till she comes and visits," she said to herself as she placed her bags on the floor. Meyrin jumped on the bed near the window and stretched. Its been a _long _day! She was a bit depressed that she couldn't see Athrun today, she wanted to make sure that he still remembered her.

_'I doubt he remembers,' _she thought to herself. _'It was like…nine years ago.' _Yawning a bit, Meyrin decided to watch some television. Grabbing the remote on top of the side table, she turned on the t.v. Spongebob was currently on.

_"Aren't you, Patrick Star?" Man Ray asked as he held up Patrick's ID. _

_"Yup," Patrick replied bluntly. _

_"And this is your ID?" _

_"Yup." _

_"Well, I found this ID, in this wallet, therefore it must be, your wallet." Man Ray assumed as he placed the ID in the wallet. _

_"Makes sense to me!" Patrick said. _

_"Then take it!" Man Ray shouted. _

_"It's not my wallet!" Patrick exclaimed. _

Meyrin chuckled a bit. At least there was a show on that could lift up her mood.

**_Ring! Ring! _**

The phone rang. Meyrin got up from her bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Hi. Is this Meyrin Hawke?" _

"Yes. Who's this?" Meyrin asked in a suspicious tone. She was hoping he wasn't a stalker.

_"My name is Athrun Zala." _

Meyrin gasped. _'Asuran?' _

"Asuran, is it really you?" she exclaimed.

_"Uh…yeah. I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and me for dinner, let's say…tomorrow night at the Athha mansion?" _

"I would love too!" she replied happily without thinking. "Asuran, I can't wait to see you again! I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

_"Yeah, sure." _

"Bye!"

They hung up.

Meyrin squealed happily. She couldn't believe that Athrun called her and invited her for dinner! "I guess he does remember me!" she squealed as she looked at her hand. She smiled warmly as she stared at the ring on her finger. _'Asuran…' _

-----------

Athrun slouched on the armchair beside the phone. He couldn't believe that he just called a supposedly stranger. _"Asuran?" _Athrun wondered why she called him that. Sure, he knew that it was his name in Japanese, but if she knew him, why not just call him 'Athrun'? And why did her voice sound so familiar?

"Well, what's done is done," he said to himself.

"Did you do it?" asked Lacus as she entered from the kitchen. She heard Athrun talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I have to figure out who the girl is anyways." He sighed.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Lacus asked in a curious tone. Athrun shrugged, "I don't know. She seems so familiar…like I met her before."

Lacus frowned a bit. "Cagalli is not going to like this."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her later on."

"You better."

**End of Chapter Two **

-----------

_**A.N.: **I just decided to let Meyrin call Athrun 'Asuran' sometimes. It sounds cute. Cagalli gets a bit crazy over the whole 'MeyrinxAthrun' thing. I mean, who wouldn't be? BTW, the 'Spongebob' episode is when the two try to teach Man Ray how to be good. It's one of my favorites. :) _

_I also want to say thank you so much for reviewing this story! I'm so happy that a lot of you guys like it! So, please tell me what you think of chapter two, I hope all of you enjoyed it:)_


	3. Remember?

**_Desperate Wives _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _**

**_Chapter three: _**_Remember? _

**_Summary: _**_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, that is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée._

-----------

"WHAT!" Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs. Athrun has just finished explaining to her that he invited Meyrin over for dinner. He nearly grew deaf after hearing Cagalli scream.

"There is NO WAY I'm letting that person into this mansion!" she continued ranting. "She's no good! I know it! She even calls you her fiancé."

"Cagalli…I know," Athrun sighed. "But, I feel like I know her, so I just need to talk to her to clear things up."

"I still don't trust her! She is evil! Meyrin just acts cute so she could seduce you!" Cagalli shouted. Man, she really hated Meyrin.

"Cagalli, I know what I'm doing. All I'm asking is that you be there so we could tell her that we're engaged," Athrun explained. "That should make her stop. Then, I could tell her that I broke the 'engagement' with her."

Cagalli stared at him with an awkward look. That look then changed into a frown. "She won't believe you."

"You never know unless you try."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll try to be nice to her. But if she pulls any moves, you're the one paying for her funeral."

Athrun laughed nervously, as if she was telling a joke. But the serious expression she had, it was kind of hard to laugh. Maybe it wasn't a joke…

"I'll make sure she doesn't, alright Cags?" he assured.

Cagalli nodded in defeat, "Okay…"

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead goodnight and walked out of her room. Cagalli tucked herself into bed and stared at the full moon outside. 'I guess…I'll be nice to her…for Athrun…,' she thought sleepily before entering her dream world.

-----------

Athrun walked downstairs and was greeted by Kira and Lacus. They were both reading the newspaper. Kira noticed Athrun was back and walked up to him.

"So…how did she take it?" he dared to ask.

"Well…after all the screaming, I think she took it pretty well," Athrun replied bluntly.

Kira narrowed his eyes at him for a bit, "Cagalli agreed to have Meyrin come over?"

"Okay! She didn't like it one bit! But then I explained to her what was going to happen, then she agreed," Athrun confessed. Kira smiled, "That's good. At least no war will go on during dinner."

"Do you think that you'll remember more about Meyrin when you see her?" Lacus asked.

"Maybe," Athrun shrugged. "Until then, I guess I want to know her a bit more and ask her why she thinks I'm her fiancé."

Lacus clasped her hands together in excitement, "I can't wait to meet Meyrin tomorrow. She seems like an interesting person."

"Yeah…but the person I'm more worried about is Cagalli," Kira frowned a bit. "It's like the moment Meyrin said she was engaged to you, Cags was going to kill her."

Athrun chuckled a bit nervously, "I…see. Anyways, we should go to bed now, it's already 10:00."

Kira and Lacus nodded. "Good night, Athrun." they said in unison.

"Good night you guys." he waved. The two entered their own rooms. Athrun followed as well after he turned off the lights in the mansion.

-----------

The next day, Cagalli woke up and walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen and to her surprise, saw Kira, Lacus, and Athrun sitting around the table. They looked like they were half-dead or something.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Cagalli asked out of curiosity as she sat across from Kira.

"The chefs are still cooking breakfast…," Kira groaned.

"Didn't you guys eat dinner?" she continued.

Athrun shook his head. "We couldn't because we didn't have any ingredients last night. The servants just finished shopping for them so the chefs can cook breakfast."

"That sucks," Cagalli sighed. She wasn't hungry because she ate 'Carl's Jr.' for dinner after the meeting. 'I guess I should've brought something for them,' she thought to herself.

"They should be done soon," Lacus tried to say in a positive tone, but she was so hungry.

"Breakfast is ready!" one of the maids called out.

"Finally!" the three exclaimed happily in unison. The servants brought in a tray with a while cloth over it. On top were three silver platters with a cover over them.

Lacus received some fried rice with a side of bacon and egg. Kira received some homemade pancakes with butter and maple syrup. Athrun received some French toast with a variety of jelly packs and butter. It also had a side of bacon. For Cagalli, she got some fresh fruit.

"Well, nothing starts a good day than healthy breakfast!" Cagalli said happily as she picked up an apple.

"That's it Cags?" Kira said surprised. How could that fill her hunger?

"Kira, you have to eat a healthy breakfast in order to stay strong," she implied as she bit it.

"Whatever you say…," he sighed as he ate his pancakes.

"You seem happy, considering that today is our dinner with Meyrin," Lacus said. That broke Cagalli's 'happy' mood.

"Thanks a lot, Lacus," she growled. "Well, I won't let her bring me down. It is only for tonight." Cagalli continued eating her breakfast viciously. Everyone at the table gave her weird looks--as if she was crazy. Cagalli noticed and glared at all of them. "What?" she stated. "You've never seen a grown woman eat breakfast before?"

Everyone didn't reply and continued eating.

'Hope nothing bad happens tonight,' Kira thought.

'She'll go berserk the moment Meyrin enters,' Lacus thought.

'Please Lord, let Cagalli be kind to Meyrin,' Athrun prayed.

'What are they all thinking about?' Cagalli thought as she noticed all of them had their eyes closed, like they were focusing on something.

-----------

Later that night, the four dressed in their most formal outfits. Kira and Athrun: black and white tuxes. Lacus and Cagalli: Lacus wore a white spaghetti-strapped gown that went up to her knees. It had a pink ribbon tied to the back around the waist-line. Cagalli wore a light green spaghetti-strapped gown with a white line under.

Ding, Dong!

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Meyrin," Athrun said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Asuran!" Meyrin exclaimed happily as she lunged at him for a hug. "I can't believe it! After nine years, I see you again!"

"Umm--err--," Athrun stuttered. He couldn't hug Meyrin back in front of Cagalli. Kira and Lacus glanced at Cagalli, she seemed happy with the smile on her face. 'Whew, she didn't go crazy,' they thought happily. However, they were unaware of a dark aura surrounding Cagalli, and her determination to slap Meyrin.

Meyrin finally let go of the Athrun. She looked up at him and smiled, her hair was down as she wore a yellow dress with a lace design on the strap. She wore pearl earrings, along with some white-heeled shoes. Athrun was surprised at how she looked, she seemed…pretty. Athrun then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Asuran, thank you so much for inviting me," Meyrin said sweetly.

"Umm…you're welcome. But, you can call me Athrun," he said.

Meyrin stared at him with a surprised look. "But you let me call you 'Asuran.' It's still your name, y'know?"

"Since when did I say that?"

"Since we were little, remember?"

'What the heck is she talking about?' Cagalli thought as she looked at the two of them.

"O-kay, how 'bout we just eat, huh?" Cagalli interrupted the moment as she went in between Athrun and Meyrin and separated them. Meyrin just smiled, "Okay."

At the dinner table, everyone was quiet. Athrun sat between Cagalli and Meyrin, while Kira and Lacus sat across from them.

"This is really good, Asuran," Meyrin complimented as she ate some of the chicken.

"Thanks, but I didn't cook it." He laughed, but it was pretty much obvious Meyrin didn't hear him.

Cagalli nudged Athrun in the elbow.

"When are you going to tell her?" Cagalli whispered darkly.

"…later."

Cagalli stabbed his hand with a fork. "Yowch!" he yelped. "Okay…I'll tell her now…"

Athrun faced Meyrin with a serious look, and she noticed that.

"Asuran, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Meyrin, we have to talk."

He walked both of them to the living room.

"Is he going to ask her now?" Lacus asked in wonderment.

Kira nodded, "I guess Cagalli is determined to get rid of her." He glanced at Cagalli, who was just staring at the doorway in a daze. "I'll…I'll be right back," she said as she got up and went beside the door. She leaned her ear closer to it, hoping to hear something interesting.

_'She's desperate…'_ Kira and Lacus thought as they stared at Cagalli.

-----------

"Asuran, what's wrong?" Meyrin questioned as she sat down on the sofa.

"Meyrin…why do you think I'm your fiancée?" He went straight to the point. Meyrin stared at him with a frown. It was obvious she was depressed about something.

"You…don't remember?" she murmured.

"Remember what?"

Meyrin held out her hand and revealed a ring on her finger. "You proposed to me."

Athrun's jaw dropped. "When did I do that?"

"…Nine years ago."

-----------

_It was a sunny day at the park. The two sisters, Meyrin and Luna, were hanging out under a tree. Their parents went for a walk, leaving Luna in charge. _

_"I'm bored, Luna," Meyrin whined as she dropped her Ken and Barbie dolls on the grass. _

_"Well, you can't go anywhere. Mom and Dad said that it was dangerous to wander off without an adult." Luna stated firmly as she crossed her arms to show that she was serious. _

_"…how long to we have to be here?" Meyrin sighed impatiently. _

_"Weren't you listening?" Luna exclaimed. "They said that we have to stay here until they get back. So until then, no one is going anywhere." _

_"…Yes, your royal painess…," she muttered under her breath. _

_"What did you say!" _

_"Nothing!" _

_"Y'know, for a six-year old, you can be on pain in the--" _

_"What did mom say about cussing?" Meyrin warned as she knew what her sister was going to say. _

_"I wasn't gonna cuss!" Luna defended. "I was gonna say 'real pain in the neck'!" _

_"Yeah yeah, 'course you are." Meyrin gave a triumphant grin. "Wait 'till I say to mom about what you were gonna say." _

_"You have no proof!" _

_"I don't need too. I'm the youngest, so anything that goes wrong between us, you get the blame. And, mom believes almost anything I say." _

_"What? Arrgh!" Luna groaned in frustration. "If I give you something, will you promise not to li--I mean tell her?" _

_Meyrin nodded. "I'm listening." _

_"You can walk around the park--but I have to come to make sure that nothing bad happens to you!" _

_"I wanna go by myself! I am already six, y'know?" Meyrin glared deadly at her sister. _

_Luna twitched a bit, but then shouted, "No! That's still not 'alright', I have to come with you!" _

_"…then I'll tell mom about what you were about to say." Meyrin couldn't help but grin, she was winning this fight, and she knew it. _

_"I hate you…," Luna muttered under her breath. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you must run back here." _

_Meyrin smiled and jumped happily, "Alright! I'll just take a walk, that's it." She then ran to the sidewalk and out of Luna's view. "Sometimes…I wish I was an only child…," she sighed as she stretched her arms out to lay down on the picnic mat, only to take a nap. _

_Meyrin ran happily through the park. She couldn't believe that Luna actually let her out by herself, knowing that there were some 'weirdoes' and all. "Hmph! If any weirdo comes near me, I'll do karate on them!" she said happily as she clasped her hands together. After doing that, she heard some rustling in the bushes beside the tree. That scared Meyrin. "Who-who's there?" she demanded with fear in her voice. "I--I know karate, so don't go near me…or I'll hurt you and scream!" she continued to threaten, but that didn't stop the bushes from moving. When she was off guard, something leaped out of the bush. "Eeek!" Meyrin shrieked as she covered her eyes. She was afraid of what was in front of her. But because of her curiosity, she opened one eye and before her…a pitbull. Quite a big one actually. _

_"G-good doggy….," she stuttered. She was too scared to move, she was afraid that the dog would attack her. _

_It growled deeply at her, when Meyrin looked into its eyes, she could see death. Her parents did tell her that pitbulls were dangerous after all, only if they weren't properly trained. She could so tell that the dog was dangerous. _

_Out of nowhere, the dog leaped at her. Meyrin screamed as she was pushed to the floor, the dog scratching her arms. She covered her face so it wouldn't get hurt. _

_"Hold on!" _

_"Wha--?" Meyrin could've sworn that she heard someone call out to her. Running towards her was a young boy with blue hair and emerald green eyes and wearing a blue shird with dark blue shorts running towards her. _

_"Ah!" she shrieked from pain as the dog bit her leg. Meyrin fell to the ground as he body grew numb from the injury. The boy called out to the dog, making it turn its attention to him. _

_"Alright, come here, boy!" he shouted. The dog came running towards him. _

_"W-watch out!" Meyrin strained because she didn't want him to get hurt. _

_The boy then ran away with the dog still chasing him, leaving Meyrin all alone. _

_"Don't…don't leave me…," she murmured as she tried to cover up the blood, but it was pouring out too fast. No one was around, so they couldn't help her. 'I should've listened to Luna…," she thought regretfully. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" a familiar voice called out. _

_Meyrin tilted her head to the side as she saw the same boy who rescued her help her up. _

_"Ow! Ow!" she yelped. "It hurts! I can't get up!" Meyrin complained. _

_"Sorry…," the boy apologized. "I'm just trying to help you." _

_Meyrin frowned a bit, "It's alright. You saved me from the dog, anyways. By the way, what happened to it?" _

_"Oh. I tricked it to go the other direction. So it's probably looking for me still, or maybe the owner found it." He smiled as he told her his 'brilliant' plan. The boy looked down at her leg and noticed a bite on it. "Come on. Let's sit you down so I can treat that." _

_"What?" Meyrin exclaimed. She was a bit surprised about what the boy said. I mean, to follow him? "Sorry! My sister says that it's bad to follow strangers! So if you don't mind, I'll be on my--**ouch!**" When she tried to walk, she instantly fell to the ground. The boy leaned over to her. "I'll take you to your sister, 'kay?" _

_Myrin pouted, 'I guess I could trust him…he looks like he's only thirteen or something…" _

_The boy helped her up and seated her at a nearby bench. He placed his hands in his pockets and took out some bandages. "Sorry if it isn't much…when you get home, you can treat it better," he said as he placed five bandages over the wound. _

_"Umm…thanks," Meyrin blushed a bit. She never met a boy **that **nice to her. "I guess I should go back to my sister…she must be worried about me." _

_"Okay, I'll walk you there," he smiled as he reached out his hand to hers. Meyrin took hold of it and tried to stand up, but she fell. "Are you alright?" the boy asked in concern. _

_"Y-Yeah…I guess it still hurts a bit," Meyrin said as she forced a smile on. She didn't want him to worry. _

_"I'll just piggy-bank you," he said. He lifted her up and carried her behind his back. _

_"Ah! It's alright, really!" she exclaimed from embarrassment. _

_"It's alright. You're not that heavy anyways." _

_Meyrin sighed, "…okay." _

_After a few minutes of silence…Meyrin started to talk to the boy. _

_"I never got your name…," she said. _

_The boy looked at her and answered, "It's Athrun. Athrun Zala. And you are?" _

_"My name is Meyrin Hawke," she smiled. _

_"I see. It's a very nice name," he complimented. Meyrin blushed a bit, "T--thank you." _

_"I was wondering, why didn't you protect yourself from the dog? I mean…run away or something…," Athrun trailed off a bit. He felt that it was a little rude to say that. _

_"It's because the dog surprised me…," Meyrin murmured a bit. _

_"I see…," Athrun said. _

_"But…thank you for saving me!" _

_"You're welcome. Who knows what might've happened if I didn't save you at all?" Athrun laughed a bit. _

_"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." _

_More silence… _

_"Hey Meyrin...how do you feel…that one day we get married?" Athrun asked out of nowhere. Meyrin's jay dropped. "Marriage!" she exclaimed. "I'm only six! I'm not ready for that!" _

_"I know. But…let's say that when we get older, we meet again, fall in love, then get married?" he explained more clearly. "One of my friends keeps fantasizing about that. She's got me thinking about it. Besides, you're really sweet." _

_'He wants to marry me? Or is he just saying?' Meyrin thought quickly. She then glanced at him and thought that he **was **pretty cute. "Okay…I'll marry you when I get older! So that means that I'm your fiancée?" _

_"Well…when I get older and we meet again, **and **I still remember you…then yeah." Silly Athrun…he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. _

_"So…if that happens…then we're engaged?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Yay! I can't wait 'till I'm older!" she squealed happily. "Oh, and can I call you Asuran?" _

_"Why?" Athrun asked. _

_"It's still your name in Japanese, and it sounds cuter!" _

_"Umm…okay…" _

_Up ahead, they can see Luna waiting impatiently for her. Athrun quickly placed her down. Before running off, he faced Meyrin. _

_"I forgot, I want to give you something to remember me by…" He took out a ring from his pocket and placed it on the 'engagement finger'. He didn't know what that was…yet. _

_"Bye, Meyrin." he waved before running off. _

_'Asuran…' _

-----------

Athrun jaw dropped…so low that it seemed that it couldn't go back to normal. "I was only **12**! I didn't know that!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…that was nine years ago…but you still **promised me**!" Meyrin defended.

Athrun slapped his forehead. "Meyrin…I was only a kid…I didn't know any better! Besides…I was just saying! I wasn't serious!"

Meryin pouted a bit. "But you said that when we meet again, remember each other, fall in love, **then **we'll get married!"

"Correction! We did meet again and remember each other, but we didn't fall in love." Athrun was smart. It looks like Meyrin forgot about that detail.

"Asuran…you're so mean! You promised me and you even gave me a ring!" Meyrin pretended to cry. Athrun had a weak spot for girls that were crying.

"That ring is real…but I just found it!" he defended, forcing himself not to give in to Meyrin's false crying.

"B-But it's still a ring! And you placed it on the engagement finger!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Meyrin, but I'm already engaged," he sighed.

Meyrin stopped her false crying and glared at Athrun. "Fine! I see it your way, **but**, I wanna see if you truly love her. I'm gonna move in!"

**"WHAT!" **

A wild kick opened the door in the kitchen. When the smoke cleared, a deadly Cagalli stomped over to Meyrin and Athrun. She grabbed Meyrin by the shirt. **"What the hell did you just say?" **

Meyrin loosened to grip a bit. "I said I'm moving in…to see if Asuran truly loves you. Whoever he falls in love with will marry him!"

**"Listen!" **Cagalli roared. **"NO ONE is moving in like you are! **I mean, just 'cause of a stupid promise…that doesn't mean that you're officially engaged to him!"

"I don't care! I know who Asuran loves, and I'm gonna be his wife!" Meyrin defended.

"No! I'm gonna be his wife! We're **already engaged!**"

"Umm…don't I get a say in this?" Athrun murmured as he could feel the 'flames of hatred' burning through the two girls.

_'Poor Athrun…,' _Kira and Lacus thought in pity. What a night it has been…

**End of Chapter Three **

-----------

**_A.N.: _**_This is probably the **weirdest **chapter that I ever wrote. I'm sorry if you guys hated it…I know I made Meyrin a bit 'wacko', but I think that's better then making her evil…no offense.She won't stay that way. Actually, as the story goes on, she'll turn more serious. The flashback is a bit odd…I know. But it just came to mind…eheh… _

_So, what happens when Meyrin Hawke moves in? Chaos of course! Only between the two girls though,LOL. I also want to add that she doesn't 'exactly' move in. I officially pity Athrun in my story. As always…please review and tell me what you think of this chapter…I already know it's pretty weird… _


	4. Moving In

**_Desperate Wives _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _**

_**Chapter four: **Moving In_

_**Summary: **Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, that is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée._

-----------

**_"Listen!" _**_Cagalli roared. **"NO ONE is moving in like you are! **I mean, just 'cause of a stupid promise…that doesn't mean that you're officially engaged to him!" _

_"I don't care! I know who Asuran loves, and I'm gonna be his wife!" Meyrin defended. _

_"No! I'm gonna be his wife! We're **already engaged!**" _

_"Umm…don't I get a say in this?" Athrun murmured as he could feel the 'flames of hatred' burning through the two girls. _

_'Poor Athrun…,' Kira and Lacus thought in pity. What a night it has been… _

-----------

It has been exactly one day since the incident, and Meyrin has moved into the pool house. This is how it happened:

After a few arguments, cussing, fighting, and possibly near death incidents between the two girls, the came to a conclusion: Meyrin will stay in the house for a month and they'll see who Athrun will choose. Poor Athrun, he didn't get to say anything in the situation.

-----------

Kira was walking to the bathroom. While walking, he sees into Athrun.

"Morning, Athrun," Kira greeted as he walked down the hallway. Athrun yawned, "Hey, Kira." Kira looked at his face, he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"What happened to you?"

He sighed, "Cagalli. She refused to talk to me the whole night. Well, she refused to talk to anyone."

Kira forced a smile. He wanted to cheer Athrun up. "Don't worry! You know how Cags is; when she's in a 'horrible' mood, she refuses to talk to anybody! And the unexpected deal with Meyrin just pisses her off!"

"You're not being serious about this, Kira!" Athrun whined. While Kira was speaking, he did it in a 'not-caring' expression.

Kira jumped from what Athrun said. "What are you talking about? I'm being **completely **serious about this situation!"

"What are you two arguing about now?"

The two men stopped to look at Lacus, who was surrounded with her Haro's.

"We weren't arguing, Lacus," Kira lied.

She glared at him. "I know what you're arguing about, Mr. Yamato."

"Then why are you asking?" Kira asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever," Lacus huffed. "You're arguing about Meyrin staying here."

"Of course!" Athrun exclaimed. "I don't want them to fight over me, it's sort of stupid when I'm engaged already!"

Kira crossed his arms and glared at him. "What about Meyrin? You promised her that you'll marry her too!"

"What the hell! I was a kid! I do stupid when I'm young!" he defended, stomping his foot onto the floor, expressing his anger.

"You brought this onto yourself, Athrun," Lacus implied. Of course, she pitied him. Who wouldn't? But she was also telling him to accept the consequences.

Athrun buried his face in his hands as he squatted on the floor. "You're right, Lacus! If I wasn't such a stupid kid, then this would've never happened!"

"Lacus isn't saying that you're stupid!" Kira exclaimed. "She's just saying that you should try to fix this situation."

"So…how do I fix it?"

Lacus gave a thinking look. After a few minutes, she grinned and faced Athrun. "Okay," she started. "Let's start by figuring out your feelings for both girls. How do you feel about Cagalli?"

All Athrun did was stare at her. "I love her."

Lacus nodded and continued. "How about Meyrin?"

Athrun sighed, "I care for her as a sister. Not as a lover or anything."

"Then just tell them that."

"As if they'll listen to me! They're like--having a **war **for me! I don't want that to happen!"

"Athrun, Athrun," Kira sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. "You're the man! **Make **the women listen to you!" He kneeled in front of Athrun, placed his hands on his shoulders, and shook him. "Think about it: you're only a sissy if you make the girls boss you around. You're a man, take action! Don't let those girls take control of your lives! How do you think Lacus listens to everything I say?"

"Excuse me?" Lacus twitched a bit as soon as Kira said that.

"Err…" Kira laughed nervously as he released his grip on Athrun. He stood in front of Lacus and forced a smile. "Lacus…you know I don't mean it likethat."

Lacus crossed her arms and gave a 'go to hell' smile. "And what exactly _do _you mean?"

"I mean…how 'bout we forget I said that?" Kira suggested. He hated to piss Lacus off, and he hated it more of what Lacus would to if she was mad.

"Mm-hmm," she answered. She then walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Kira pouted--he knew that she still wasn't happy. He chased after her. "Lacus, I was kidding!"

'Poor Kira…,' Athrun thought. It would take a while for Lacus to forgive him.

-----------

"Good morning, everyone!" Meyrin greeted downstairs. She looked around the room, only to find that she was alone.

'Where is everyone?' she thought to herself. She glanced at the sofa where a maid was dusting the shelves. "Excuse me, miss!" she called out. The maid glanced down from the ladder and saw a red-head calling her name.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Kira Yamato," Meyrin replied.

The maid frowned, "Kira Yamato is busy at the moment. Perhaps I can help you?" She climbed down the ladder and curtsied in front of Meyrin. Meyrin smiled. "Alright. Well, My name is Meyrin Hawke, and Ms. Athha says that I can live in the pool house."

The maid's eyes widened, "You're the Ms. Hawke everyone's been talking about?"

Meyrin gave an awkward look, "Excuse me?"

"Recently, Kira has been talking to his friends about this 'Meyrin' moving into the Athha mansion. It seems to make Ms. Cagalli has been stressed lately," she continued.

'Oh…' Meyrin thought sadly. 'She must be really pissed…' Meyrin then stopped thinking and shook her head fiercely. 'Arrgh…remember why this is happening!'

"Umm…Ms. Hawke, are you alright?" the maid asked in concern. Meyrin has been quiet for a shile.

"Oh." She snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry. I'm alright now. Anyways…I'm supposed to be moving into the pool house.

"I see. Well, let me escort you."

"Thank you."

The maid excited the back door with Meyrin following.

-----------

Cagalli was sitting in front of her desk, working. To her, working seemed to get her mind of things, but this time, it wasn't working so well. Only one thought on her mind: a certain red-head. The bet was on. Whoever wins will be with Athrun. She was too busy about the bet that she didn't even consider Athrun's feelings. Like last night, she refused to talk to anyone. Sighing, she leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, thinking.

'I can't believe that this is happening…where did everything go wrong?'

Closing her eyes tighter, she was frustrated a bit that she practically **agreed **to the bet-which was a little stupid.

_Knock, Knock. _

The door stopped her thoughts. "Come in…," Cagalli answered.

The door opened, and the person that was knocking was none other than Lacus.

"Cagalli?" she asked. Cagalli's room was pretty dark right now. The red curtains that covered the wide windows were shut, and it was too quiet.

"What is it, Lacus?" she asked in a tiresome voice. Lacus knew that Cagalli wasn't able to sleep well.

"I just wanted to let you know that Meyrin is here."

Cagalli took in a deep breath. She was so tired, she couldn't even shout! "Oh. Who brought her here?" she muttered.

"One of the maids," Lacus replied. Quietly, she walked behind Cagalli and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli…you're going to be alright, right?" she asked in pity.

Cagalli forced a smile, "Don't worry about me. I'll try to deal with this."

Even though Cagalli said that, Lacus still gave a look of concern. "Don't do anything drastic." She released her hand on Cagalli and headed to the door. Sighing, she took one last look at Cagalli before leaving. "Cags?"

Cagalli glanced at her. "What?"

"Why…don't you take a break for a while? You know, sleep or something."

"…" She didn't answer, Lacus then walked out the door.

"Doesn't she **ever **clean up!" Meyrin exclaimed angrily as she kicked some trash on the floor of the pool house. The maid looked at her in confusion and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Meyrin. Ms. Cagalli doesn't really use the pool house, so she places some junk in here."

Meyrin took a deep breath and sighed, "All right. I guess I'll take care of it." She looked around the pool house, and to her, it seemed pretty nice. The entrance to it was a glass door, there was a white sofa in the center of the room, behind it were small steps that lead to the kitchen, and nearby the kitchen, there was a door that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I'm gonna be staying here for a while," she sighed.

"Ms. Meyrin, will you be alright for now?" the maid asked. Meyrin nodded, "I'm all set. Thanks ma'am." The maid smiled, "Alright. There are some people outside incase you need some help." She walked out the door. Meyrin was tired from the whole 'moving' thing that she slouched on the sofa. She grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the t.v. across from her. The only show that was on was 'Whose Line is it Anyway?', one of her favorites. 'I guess I'll kick it her for a while until I'm called into the house,' she thought. And that's what she was going to do.

-----------

Cagalli splashed some water to her face. She was in the bathroom, tired. Water seemed to be the only thing to keep her awake. She was stressed _out. _'Alright Cagalli, you got to keep it together! She is only going to be here for a while!' she scolded herself.

Another knock on the door broke her thoughts. "Who is it?" Cagalli barked in a annoyed tone. The person on the other side of the door jumped. "Geez Cags! You don't have to be so mean!" Kira whined. Cagalli slapped her forehead--just what she need, Kira. "What do you want?" she asked flatly. Kira sighed, "Can I come in at least?" Cagalli wiped her face on the towel and answered, "Yeah."

Kira strolled into the room with a bit of a serious look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Lacus told you, huh?"

Kira nodded. "Cagalli, it's only for a while."

"I know…," she growled angrily. "But it's just annoying! I can't stand having Athrun's other 'fiancée' here!" Cagalli hopped on her bed and sat down cross legged, ticked off.

"Well, you know that Athrun doesn't feel that way about her. He only cares for her as a sister," Kira reasoned. "He told me himself."

"Well…okay…," she sighed. "Did Athrun tell her that?"

Kira shrugged, "I don't know, but he says…that he will."

Cagalli was too tired from lack of sleep that she didn't answer. "I'll go downstairs later…just tell them that so they don't have to worry." He nodded, "Okay."

And he was gone.

-----------

Athrun was downstairs in the living room, patiently waiting for Cagalli to come. It's been like three hours since he sat there, and no sign on Cagalli appeared. 'This isn't healthy for her…she hasn't even eaten yet!' he thought, worried. She could die if she keeps that up!

"Asuran!" greeted a voice. Athrun jumped in his seat from shock as he felt someone hug him around the neck behind. "Morning, Asuran!"

"Err…Meyrin?" Athrun stuttered. Meyrin couldn't help but laugh, "Asuran, you sound like you haven't seen me in ages! I just moved in, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Athrun trailed of because he nearly forgot that Meyrin was moving in.

Meyrin released her grip on him and sat beside him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm…okay," Athrun replied awkwardly. He wasn't really use to talking to someone he barely knew.

"Hey Asuran, I was thinking…," she paused. Athrun glanced at her in wonderment. "What is it?"

"Well…we haven't seen each other in a couple of years…so…I was wondering…let's get to know each other a bit more! I mean…we're engaged, right? And we need to know more about each other!" Meyrin clasped her hands together and smiled. Athrun tried not to say anything.

"So…what made you move to Earth?" she started.

"I'm not only Cagalli's fiancé, I'm also her bodyguard," Athrun answered, not interested.

Meyrin pouted and crossed her arms, "Are you getting bored with me, Mr. Zala?"

"N-no!" he answered. He didn't want to sound mean to her, especially since she's so nice to him.

"Y'know, I think that you're bored 'cause you've been cooped up in the house," Meyrin suggested.

"I guess…"

"We should go out!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Kira and Lacus could come, too," Meyrin said in an excited tone. "Besides, it's a great way to spend time with each other."

"How about Cagalli though?" Athrun asked. He didn't want to leave her behind.

"Well, she isn't here, now is she? Besides, she's a rival!" she smirked.

"I don't know…I'll have to tell Cagalli, though," Athrun sighed.

"I don't know…I'll have to tell Cagalli, though," Athrun sighed. Meyrin sighed, "Okay…she can come…**if **she wants too."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Athrun stood up and headed upstairs, to Cagalli's room.

Meyrin sighed, "I'll just go invite Lacus and Kira." And off she went.

-----------

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out through the door.

"What?" she answered on the other side. Athrun sighed, "Do you want to go out with us? And by us I mean Kira, Lacus, and Meyrin."

He could've sworn her heard some swears and cursing in her room.

"…I'll come," Cagalli grumbled unexcitedly.

"Okay then, you'll have to come out of there." The knob turned, and out came Cagalli. "I'll only come to watch you two, okay?" she warned. Athrun nodded, "All right, let's go."

The two of them walked downstairs, and to their surprise, no one was there! "Where is everyone?" Cagalli asked in wonderment. Outside, they heard a car honking. They knew then where they were. "Darn it! Come on, guys! I'm so hungry right now!" Kira shouted impatiently. 'Meyrin must've persuaded him and Lacus to come…,' Athrun thought, not surprised because he knew about Kira's hunger since they were kids. "Let's go, Athrun," Cagalli called out. Athrun snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Coming!"

-----------

There was silence in the car, and silence in the restaurant. When they got in the car again…it wasn't so quiet anymore.

"Gosh, Cagalli, where did you learn to chew like that?" Meyrin asked in disgust. "It's rude to chew with your mouth open!"

The only reason Cagalli did that was because she was glaring at her, so she didn't focus on her manners.

"Well pardon me! I was something--or someone--was distracting me," Cagalli shot back.

Meyrin stuck out her tongue, "It's also rude to stare at people, y'know."

"You're so immature!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun stayed quiet, he didn't want to get involved in the battle between them.

"So? I'm younger than you, and I know my manners," Meyrin replied smoothly. Cagalli banged her fist against the window. "Shut up!"

"What's the matter? The princess is out of things to say?" Meyrin cooed. She was having fun teasing Cagalli.

"You're really annoying!"

Meyrin faked a gasp, "That's all you're gonna say?"

"You know what! I'm gonna kick your sorry a--"

"--Cagalli!" Athrun interrupted. "I don't want to hear those words."

"..fine," Cagalli pouted. Why didn't he stop Meyrin? She started the whole argument. Was it because she was going to cuss and Meyrin was younger than her?

And it was silent….

...for now.

**End of Chapter Four**

----------

**_A.N.: _**_Well, chapter four has finally arrived. Sorry for the delay. So many things were happening last month that I couldn't find time to update this. I was able to write it bit by bit though until it finally came together. As always, please review for this chapter :D!_


	5. Surprise Meetings

**_Desperate Wives _**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_**Chapter Five: **Surprise Meetings _

_**Summary: **Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged. That is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée. _**(AU) **

-----------

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the Athha mansion. There was a cool breeze coming by, the birds were chirping on top of an oak tree, and….

**"I can't believe that jerk!" **screamed a 'certain someone'.

Okay….it wasn't **that **great in the morning.

"I can't believe he actually **defended **that annoying brat!" Cagalli slammed her fist on the table so hard that it almost broke in half! She was outside with Lacus, who usually tries to help her with her problems. "Cagalli, he just said that he doesn't want to hear those words," Lacus sighed. It wouldn't work. Caglli is a bit _blind _when she is angry.

"It was her own damn fault! She started it, and he STILL defended her!"

"Well…he didn't really defend her, Cags. I know you know that."

Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms. "Still…it just pisses me off…he should've stopped her since she started it…Maybe he likes her more…"

"What're you talking about? Athrun doesn't like her _that way_!" Lacus defended. She didn't want to see Cagalli hurt by that thought. Cagalli looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean, 'that way'?"

Lacus scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh, "Well, Kira and I asked him."

Cagslli's eyes widened as she leaned towards her, "What did he say?" she demanded.

"He only thinks of her as a sister, that's it."

She frowned and returned to her seat, "Doesn't seem that way when I'm around…"

"Well, it's true! Maybe it's because you never let him talk. You're too busy with your own arguments with Meyrin," Lacus said. "Haven't you noticed that?"

Cagalli leaned backwards a bit on the chair, thinking. _'Do I really ignore what he thinks sometimes?' _She closed her eyes, then quickly opened them. She sat up and pouted at Lacus, "Okay, maybe once…or twice…"

-----------

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there!" Meyrin smiled as she looked at Kira and Athrun. The three of them were in the city since they decided a little space between the two girls would be needed. "No problem," Kira smiled in return. She laughed a bit and looked up at Athrun, who seemed to have a worried look. "Asuran, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. He snapped out of his thoughts and faced Meyrin with a fake smile, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

Meyrin pouted and placed her hands on her hips, showing how angry she was. "C'mon! Don't you trust me with anything?"

"It's-it's not that," Athrun defended.

"Wait...is it about that 'Cagalli' girl?" She dropped her arms to her side and looked up to him with a concerned look. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Athrun sighed and hung his head down. "Yeah. She seemed really angry last night. Sometimes, I don't get why she gets so mad about the smallest things."

"It's because you defended me, isn't it?"

He looked at her with a surprised look, "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Athrun!" Kira exclaimed.

"What do you...mean?" Athrun continued to ask Kira cluelessly. Kira sighed and walked over to his friend, faced him, and said, "Remember when Cagalli was fighting with Meyrin? Cagalli was about to say a _certain _word and you stopped her?"

"She was gonna cuss! I don't want Meyrin to hear those!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I'm not a little girl, y'know?" Meyrin arched an eyebrow. "I'm already in college."

"Well..." Athrun trailed off a bit. He stopped; then continued to defend himself, "I didn't really defend you!"

"Well, that's how your 'fiancee' is." Meyrin smiled triumphantly. "Are you sure you want to marry someone like that?" And evil spark came from her eyes.

"Hey…don't tell me you're gonna use that as an advantage, Mey…," Kira glared. _'She's trying to make Athrun rethink about Cagalli…' _

Meyrin gave an evil laugh, "What? Who would do such a terrible thing?"

_'You would…,' _the two friends thought in unison. "Hmm?" Meyrin glanced at the two boys, "What are you two thinking?"

"Nothing!" they laughed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Nnn…I don't really care since you just took me away from Cagalli. Where do you two boys wanna go?" Meyrin stared at them, ecpecting an answer.

"Uh…I don't really mind. How 'bout you, Athrun?" Kira asked as he stretched his arms.

"Can't think of a place," he sighed. Meyrin sighed in disappointment, "You guys can't even decide a place where you want to go?"

_'You're the one who asked us…,' _they glared. Meyrin widened her eyes and clasped her hands together. "We can go to a coffee shop; maybe the Coffee Bean or Starbucks! What do you say boys?"

"Well…sure. Coffee doesn't sound that bad," Kira grinned.

"**OKAY! **It's decided! Let's go!" She ran ahead of them.

"Okay…where the heck is she going?" Athrun grumbled. He was a bit shocked about how Meyrin was going just to go to a coffee shop.

"Heh. She's just likes to act like a child. But she's your fiancée, right Athrun?" Kira patted his friend on the back.

"**She isn't my fiancée," **he growled in a dead serious voice. "And I don't care if you're joking."

Kira faked a gasp, "Geez Athrun! Don't you have any sense of humor?"

Athrun slapped Kira behind the head, and Kira didn't do anything about it, he just rubbed his head. "That hurt, y'know?"

"I know. Come on, we better catch up with Meyrin. She could get lost." Athrun walked ahead from Kira. Kira stopped rubbing his head and smiled, "She really is a sister to you, huh?"

-----------

"Asuran, Kira! Hurry up! I'm next in line!" Meyrin called to the two boys who were at the entrance of Starbucks.

"It's okay, I don't want anything," Kira said. Meyrin nodded and faced Athrun. "Asuran, what do you want?"

"Uh…it's okay. I'll just eat at the mansion."

She pouted. "C'mon. There's gotta be something you like?"

"Next in line!" the person at the cash register called. "Okay." Meyrin sighed. She looked back at Kira and Athrun. "So you're sure that you don't want anything?"

"Yeah," they both assured. She just sighed and looked at the man in the cash register.

Her face went pale, and her eyes widened. "No way…," she muttered.

The man also felt is jaw drop. "Meyrin?"

-----------

Cagalli was outside doing yoga. To her, (instead of being silent in her room), yoga would help her relax.

_'Okay, take deep breaths…and release all tension…,' _she thought to herself. She took in a deep breath, smiled and focused on her breathing. _'This is nice…I don't have to worry about that **girl, **I can finally…relax.'_

"Cagalli, call for you!" one of the maids called. Cagalli dropped her arms to the floor. '_Well that was a good **5 minutes.**' _She then marched to the kitchen, was handed the phone, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

-----------

**A.N.: **Nnn…I know it took like a month to update…for the second time. I was trying to make this longer, but then I had 'writer's block.' So, hope you're not that mad. I promise that I won't take this long to update, and hopefully that the chapters will be longer. I just didn't want to keep everyone waiting. Hope to see you next update! **;D**


	6. Why Me?

**_Desperate Wives _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

**_Chapter six: _**_Why Me? _

**_Summary: _**_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were happily engaged, that is until a young girl comes into their lives claiming to be Athrun's fiancée. _

-----------

"Whoa Meyrin! I never thought that I'd see you again!" the man exclaimed. Meyrin shuddered a bit; she hated this guy with passion. "Auel, what the heck are you doing here?" she demanded. The man, Auel, grinned. "I work here, that's all."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" She gritted her teeth. _'He never changed!' _

"Always have been, Mey."

"I told you not to call me that years ago!"

"What? But how come other people can call you that?" Auel whined as he pretended he was hurt.

"Only my _friends _can call me that, and you sir ain't one of them!" Meyrin crossed her arms and gave a deadly glare at him.

"C'mon! You can't hold on to grudges forever, can't you Mey?" Auel, knowing what she said, still continued to call her by her nickname.

"I wouldn't be holding a grudge if you treated me nicely when we were younger," Meyrin muttered under her breath.

"So what? I was like 5 or something," he yawned.

"That's not the point!" Meyrin shouted enraged. "Y'know what? You're just pissing me off! I'll just leave!" And she marched out to the door.

"Meyrin?" Athrun questioned as he saw her walking out without anything. "You think something got her mad?" Kira asked.

"Of course! Let's go check on her." And Athrun and Kira followed.

"Sheesh…she still loses her temper over the smallest things…," Auel muttered. "Heh, it's kinda funny in a way." He stretched his arms and relaxed on one of the empty chairs. The place wasn't so crowded, and there weren't any new customers, so he thought it would be a good idea to just sit back and relax.

"Auel…," an innocent voice came in. Sighing, Auel replied, "Yeah Stellar?"

A young girl with short blond hair and violet eyes came in. She wore a green shirt and a black skirt; she only came out because she heard some people fighting. "Auel…what happened?"

"Nothing Stell. It's just an old 'friend' of mine," he replied casually.

"Oh…I see. What was the fight about?" She continued.

"Hmm. Now that you say it, I don't really know. She just got so pissed at me…" Auel made a thinking face. But he shrugged off and leaned against the wall.

"It's because of your attitude, isn't it?" Stellar pouted and crossed her arms.

"Heh. Maybe," he replied, not a care in the world.

"Okay…**that **is why we broke up!" Stellar marched onto the 'Employees Only' room and slammed the door. Auel jolted up his seat, stared at the door, and shouted, "Don't bring that up!"

-----------

_'Unbelievable **jerk! **With his **cocky **attitude and thinking he's the greatest little--' _Meyrin continued marching down the sidewalk, saying a couple of swears and curses.

"I can't **believe **that I actually **met **him again! I thought he was gonna stay in the PLANTS or something! Why did he have to be here in Orb?" She continued ranting.

Meyrin heard someone running after her, and she knew who it was. "Meyrin!" Athrun called out; she stood still.

Athrun panted--and Kira too--from chasing her too long. "What happened?" He asked in a concerned tone, "You looked like you saw a ghost or something!" She sighed.

"It wasn't a ghost…," Meyrin muttered flatly.

"Then what was it? What made you act that?" Kira asked.

Meyrin looked up into the sky and placed her hands inside her pocket. "It was…a nightmare."

-----------

"Are you Ms. Athha?" the person on the other line asked. Cagalli sighed and answered a 'yes'.

"Now who is this?" She demanded. "If you're a stalker, or anything dangerous, then you can't complain if I hand you over to the police!"

"WHA--? Please, wait!" the voice panicked. _'Is this a woman?' _Cagalli thought. Yup, from the sound of it, the person surely was a woman. "I just want to talk to my sister!"

Cagalli's eyes widened, then returned to normal. "What! There aren't any people with--"

_"My **sister **won't stand for this!" Meyrin screamed. _

Cagalli trailed off, "…By any chance, are you related to Meyrin Hawke?" She remembered that Meyrin screamed something about her 'sister'.

"Ah. Yes. Well, my name is Lunamaria Hawke."

-----------

Kira and Athrun froze, what did she mean when she said 'nightmare'?

"You're not making any sense…," Athrun said.

Meyrin looked down to the ground, wondering what to say next. Sighing once again, she asked, "Do you wanna know why I call **_him _**my nightmare?"

"You mean the guy at the cash register? He seems pretty nice," Kira said.

"…he was **never **nice."

There was silence.

"He…didn't do anything to you, did he, Mey?" Athrun asked. He's never seen Meyrin this depressed before. She's usually the happy-go-lucky type of girl…full of life.

"Well…"

-----------

_"Luna, I don't want to go!" Five year-old Meyrin cried. _

_"Argh, Meyrin; deal with it! You have to start kindergarten sooner or later!" six year-old Luna shouted as she tried to pull the crying girl off her. _

_"B-but it's really scary!" she continued to sob. _

_"Aaah…MOM!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. The two girls heard someone rushing down the stairs. Their mother leaned on the doorway and looked at the girls in a bewildered face, "What's the matter?" she asked in a worried tone. "This crybaby won't go to kindergarten! And I have to hurry to first grade! I don't want to be late in my first day of school." _

_"Luna, you know how Mey acts when she meets new people. Can't you at least support her a bit?" Their mother asked in the sweetest tone possible. _

_"MOM! I can't be seen with a five year-old! What will the other kids think?" Luna complained._

_The mother sighed and placed her hands sternly on her hips, "Lunamaria Hawke, if you don't do what I tell you, then you'll be grounded for a week!"_

_Luna gulped, she knew her mother was serious because she used her whole name, sighing in defeat, she muttered, "Okay…I'll walk Meyrin to kinder."_

_"Well…here we are," Luna said. Meyrin, who hid behind her sister's back, took a peek outside and saw many kids playing with toys. "Luna…I'm scared….," she stuttered. "Can't you stay with me the whole day?" Luna kneeled down and smiled, "Mey, I can't. I have to go to my class; but you'll be okay! So, see you later!" She quickly stood up and ran away, leaving a nervous Meyrin. "**WAAH!** Luna, you big, meanie!"_

_A few hours flew by, and Meyrin just sat in the corner of the playroom. Some of the kids noticed, but they just ignored her. 'I told Luna that no one would like me...,' she thought. _

_Were all big sisters like that? _

_"Hello?" a sweet voice called out to her. Meyrin put her head up and stared at the person who was smiling at her. It was a young girl with blond hair and violet eyes. "Aren't you sad that you're alone?" she asked. _

_"Umm…," Meyrin froze up. She wasn't very good talking with strangers. _

_"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" she laughed. "How 'bout telling me your name so we won't be strangers anymore? I'll start, my name is Stellar Loussier." She held out her hand, expecting a handshake. Meyrin slowly reacher out her own hand and shook it. "My...my name is Meyrin Hawke." _

_Stellar smiled, "That's a cute name! So, Meyrin, what're you doing here alone?"_

_Meyrin just twirled her fingers, "You see…," she started, "I'm kind of nervous when it comes to meeting new people. I can't have good talks with them."_

_"Okies…since you don't talk well with people, wanna come meet my friends?" Stellar pulled Meyrin's arms, making her stand up. "Ah!" she exclaimed from shock. "What if they don't like me?" Stellar just continued pulling arms to the other side of the room._

_"Don't worry," Stellar stated. "If they don't like you, I'll **make **them." Meyrin couldn't help but giggle a bit from Stellar's answer._

_"Auel, Sting! Lookie who I met!" Stellar waved at two boys who were playing on small bikes. One had blue hair and the other green. They went out of the bikes and walked to where Stellar and Meyrin were._

_"Who's she?" the green haired one asked. He and the blue-haired boy walked around Meyrin, examining her._

_"Stellar, you're not going to introduce her to us?" the blue-haired one asked. He and the other boy stopped walking and pouted._

_"Oh yeah!" Stellar exclaimed. She completely forgot. "Okies, Auel, Sting, this girl is Meyrin Hawke." Meyrin smiled and gave a small wave. "And Meyrin," Stellar continued, "The blue-haired boy is Auel Neider and the green-haired boy is Sting Oakly."_

_"Hey," they both said in unison._

_"So Stell, why'd you bring her here?" Sting asked._

_"She seemed so lonely in the corner of the room," Stellar replied and a sad tone._

_Sting smiled and faced Meyrin. "Okay, Mey. Since you're new here, you can hang out with the three of us! Let's be friends!" _

_Meyrin's eye's glimmered, "Really! Thank you so much!" _

_----------- _

"That's what happened at first, everything seemed so fun," Meyrin said with a smile as she ate her food. While she was telling them the story, the two boys decided to treat her to a restaurant.

"So… Auel didn't do anything…yet, right?" Athrun asked. Meyrin nodded.

"There's more to the story."

-----------

_After the first few months of school, the 'four-o' were more closer then ever. They would always be together, and they promised to have each other's back. _

_"And stay outta here, brat!" a 7 year-old boy yelled. _

_Meyrin sat still, crying over the scratch on her knee. _

_"Aww…is the widdle baby crying?" the kid mocked. _

_'-sniff-, I only wanted to play on the swing too…he didn't have to push me like that!' she cried in her thoughts. _

_"HEY!" another boy's voice called out, only this time it was someone Meyrin knew very well. _

_'Auel…?' Meyrin looked onto the side and saw Auel standing with Sting and Stellar. Stellar ran to Meyrin to check her scratch. _

_"That's a big scratch!" Stellar exclaimed. She glared at the boy and puffed her cheeks at him, "Why'd you hurt my friend!" she demanded. _

_"It'll teach her a lesson on how to avoid older kids playground," he replied simply. _

_"As if you're older…you're only in first grade!" Sting shouted sharply. _

_"Whatever," he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. _

_"You have no heart!" Stellar yelled, "You have no right pushing someone younger than you to the dirt!" _

_The boy just laughed, "You guys are stupid." _

_'Arrgh…this guy is pissing me off!' Auel thought. In his anger, he went behind the boy, (who was still laughing at Stellar), and pushed him so hard that he fell face first to the cement. The boy stood up and felt blood running down on his cheek and nose--he was had a scratch on his cheek and was having a nosebleed. "WAAAAH!" he cried as he ran away from the kids. "That'll teach you, you jerk!" Auel yelled. When he was done, he went to where Meyrin was and kneeled beside her. "Does it still hurt?" _

_"A bit…," she sniffed. "Thank you, Auel." _

_"Heh. No problem!" he smiled. _

_----------- _

"So, then what happened?" Athrun asked.

"Hmm…all I remember now is that Auel was always nice to me. He always stood up for me and Sting and Stellar would back him up." Meyrin started to giggle a bit, "Now that I think about it, Auel was always the cocky one."

"So, that's it?" Kira asked a bit disappointed.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "There's more to the story!--but I'll tell you guys later. Let's just enjoy our meal, first."

-----------

"Uh, sure I guess," Cagalli sighed.

"Really? That's great!" Luna exclaimed happily. Cagalli could hear her squeal with delight on the other line.

"So that day then?" Cagalli asked so she can finally go back to her duties.

"Absolutely, later then!" and Luna hung up.

Cagalli hung up as well. _'That took a while,' _she thought and walked back to her yoga.

-----------

"Meyrin, now will you continue the story!" Kira asked urgently, "I already finished my meal! Now tell us the story!"

Meyrin sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you so interested in my past life?"

"We just want to know what happened between the two of you, since you hate him so much," Athrun replied.

Meyrin made a thoughtful look and smiled, "Okay, Asuran, since you asked so nicely. After the incident, Auel, Stellar, Sting, and I would always follow each other around. It's like Stellar became my sister, and Auel and Sting my brothers. But then…I started to care for one of them more."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I fell for Auel," she tried laughing about it, but she just sounded so sad.

Kira and Athrun's mouth dropped, "I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!"

"That's why I hate him!" Meyrin defended.

"Oh…you're confusing me," Athrun sighed.

"Lemme clear this up for you," she said, "I fell for Auel because he was always sticking up for me and making me smile with that attitude of his. But then…"

-----------

_"You like Auel?" Stellar exclaimed loudly. Meyrin quickly covered her mouth. "Shh! We're in the middle of the playground!" _

_"Oh sorry…" Stellar laughed nervously. _

_"It's okay. Just don't tell him, okay?" She took out her finger for a pinky swear. Stellar nodded and agreed to keep her secret, though she was a little bit sad; and Meyrin didn't notice that. "What's going on with Mey?" Auel asked awkwardly as he saw her distancing herself from him. _

_"I dunno, Auel. Maybe she ain't feeling well," Sting shrugged. _

_"I guess so…," Auel agreed bluntly. Sting just patted Auel's back, just to cheer him up. "C'mon. You go on ahead and I'll talk to Stellar." He nodded and went to the playroom. Sting walked up behind Stellar and patted her shoulder. "Hey Stellar, what's wrong?" _

_"Oh. Hey Sting," Stellar smiled. _

_"Nothing's wrong, really." _

_"Then why is Meyrin not talking?" Sting asked, not believing Stellar's answer. _

_'I'm sorry Mey…I'll only tell Sting,' Stellar thought. She reached into Sting's ear and told her the 'secret'. _

_"I never talked to Mey in a while…," Auel muttered. He was watching her play with some other kids. _

_"Yeah…that's true," Sting agreed. _

_"ARRGH! I DON'T GET IT! Did I do something to make her hate me?" Auel scratched his head in frustration. _

_"It's not that she likes you or anything." Sting quickly covered his mouth. HE BLURTED OUT THE SECRET. _

_"Meyrin likes me?" Auel asked surprisingly. _

_"It's not like she wants you to be more than her friend!" Sting slapped his forehead. 'Shoot! That was supposed to be a secret!' _

_"…" _

-----------

"I eventually found out that Stellar told Sting and Sting told Auel. Auel then started to be mean to me, and he would always ignore whatever I would say…like he hated me. I couldn't figure out why…until Sting told me. I entered depression for a bit, and I ignored Stellar and Sting…I mostly ignored Auel, I couldn't take his cocky attitude anymore."

-----------

_Meyrin was crying in the corner of the room, ignoring the other students words of comfort. And she tried to hide her tears from the teacher. _

_"Hey Mey," said a voice. Meyrin gritted her teeth in anger, 'I don't need him right now…' _

_She jolted up and walked away. Auel followed. _

_"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. I'm just not comfortable with a friend of mine having a crush on me." He tried to joke around a bit, but it wasn't working; and he noticed that. "Mey…" _

_"**Be quiet,**" she said darkly. "Don't ever call my name like you're my friend--**you jerk!**" and she ran away from him. _

_----------- _

"So he tried to 'apologize' to you?"

Athrun and Kira asked.

"Yeah. Bit I just ignore him. Things were never the same after that. I never talked to Stellar or Sting, either; and the four of us were together 'till 7th grade. After I met you, Asuran. Then all four of us went on with our lives."

"That's so sad," Athrun mumbled.

"Don't worry, Asuran," Meyrin smiled, "I won't let this 'meeting' mess with me."

Kira smiled, "That's good."

Athrun stood and and Kira joined. "Well, we better head back or Cagalli will get mad!" Athrun laughed.

"Okay!" Meyrin smiled and all three of them left.

**END CHAPTER**

-----------

**A.N:. **_I know...there isn't ****__ANY __'AsuCaga' moments here, but I promise that there'll be in the next chapters. I just wanted to get Meyrin's past out. _

___Earlier, I wrote that Auel and Stellar used to be a couple, but then they broke up; (they got together in high school. They only broke up 'cause of Auel's attitude and they disagreed a lot about small things, sometimes.) They're still friends though, along with Sting. (Hmm…I didn't make Sting appear yet…) Oh, and if you want to know why Stellar was all 'sad' and stuff, she had a crush with Auel since…ever. Before she met Meyrin that is. _

_And some of you maybe thinking, "They're only kinder! What do they know about relationships and love!" You'll be amazed with some kindergarteners, really. Though, they don't really fall in 'love' yet, they just have crushes. And Auel doesn't like them! xD _


	7. To Burn or Not to Burn?

**Desperate Wives**

**Chapter 7: To Burn or Not to Burn? **

**By: SheDrinksGreenTea**

_A/N: No rambling will ever make me say how sorry I am for not updating this story. The only explanation I can offer is "lack of inspiration."_

* * *

Innocent blue eyes blinked once.

Furious gold eyes didn't blink at all.

She looked at her with innocence.

She glared at her with hatred.

Standing right now in front of a flaming beauty, was innocent Meyrin Hawke.

And in front of that innocent angel was the flaming beauty, Cagalli Yula Attha.

Meyrin's innocent eyes blinked and she smiled, "Good morning, Ms. Cagalli!"

The said woman, Cagalli, gritted her teeth in frustration, but closed her eyes and with a strained voice, said "Good morning, Ms. Meyrin."

It's been a few weeks since Meyrin has moved in, and Cagalli still hated her. Well, how can you blame her? An 18-year-old girl, who just a few weeks ago, claimed Cagalli's fiancé, Athrun Zala, was _her _fiancé as well. Now, Cagalli had two options: One: Murder Meyrin and hide her body where no one can see it, or two, play along and **crush **this girl with whatever thoughts she had to marry Athrun. After all, Cagalli liked to prove people wrong.

Yes she did.

"Ms. Cagalli!" Meyrin chirped that brought her out of her train of thought. "Since it's been almost a month since I've moved here-_a month of us fighting over Athrun-_Why don't I have the pleasure of making us all dinner? I just want to thank you for allowing me to enter your home." Meyrin bowed, "It's been very fun."

The look on Cagalli's face was rather noticeable…no wait…**it was very noticeable** that there was no way in hell that she'd let this brat cook her meal! Who knows, she might poison it and when Cagalli is dead, she'll take Athrun away.

But Cagalli refused to tell Meyrin this.

She really refused.

So with a forced --a very noticeable forced--smiled, she replied innocently, "No, that's alright Meyrin. I refuse to let our guest, (nuisance), to use the kitchen. I believe that it's very rude to make someone like you get in there, (and murder me with whatever you're gonna make…)."

Meyrin shook her head, "No! Ms. Cagalli! I want to do it. I want to make you proud. I want you to know that I am very serious about winning Athrun's heart and with me making dinner, it'll prove that I am a worthy opponent."

If there was a meter for anger, Cagalli's would've gone off the roof. She fisted her hand behind her back and with a smile she said, "Meyrin, Meyrin…you are a wothy opponent for Athrun's affections, but really. I don't want to make a guest rui-I MEAN cook dinner. Please, I'm also anticipating an arrival of a very important guest."

Meyrin stood back up and tilted her head to the side in wonderment. "And who is this special guest? If I may ask."

"You'll see."

"Ahh." Meyrin intertwined her hands in front of her as an idea struck her. "Are you not allowing me to make dinner because you think I'll take this special guest away? OR you can't cook at _all _and you're scared to see how much Athrun will love me and you're just making this "special guest" lie up so I won't have to cook at all!"

Oh dear. She shouldn't have said that at all.

Cagalli swore she felt blood running down her fingers as she pressed her nails closer to her palm in her clenched fist. Yes, she is actually trying not to kill this girl on the spot.

"…..are you trying to start something….?" Cagalli gritted her teeth, tensing.

Well, not really.

Meyrin continued that little innocent act. "Oh no, Ms. Cagalli!--(_fuck formalities)--_I'm just stating my own opinion. Usually the people I meet would love me to make dinner for them."

Cagalli really tried not to scream, for the sake of Lacus, Kira, and Athrun still sleeping somewhere in the mansion. They wouldn't really like the fact that they may have to go downstairs and see one girl turned into the hulk, and another girl missing but numerous holes in the house.

"How 'bout this…," Cagalli said in the nicest way possible, "Why don't we cook…**together**?"

"Ahhh!" Meyrin jumped in joy like a little girl. "I would _love_ that Ms. Cagalli! I'll go out and get some supplies at the grocery store! We're gonna have so much fun!!" She took off right away and slammed the front door.

Cagalli sat on the sofa in the living room and sighed, _I really hate kids…_

* * *

Kira Yamato was outside, enjoying the quiet atmosphere that Cagalli's mansion had to offer. There was no death threats or swears when Kira was outside, he can finally relax after a stressful month from Cagalli and Meyrin.

That is until…

"KIRA YAMATO!" a voice boomed.

Kira jumped and looked behind the comfortable patio chair he was laying on. Right behind him was a furious--yet adorable--Lacus Clyne; the loving girlfriend.

Though she didn't look so loving right now…

How? Well, in Kira's POV, he looked at his girlfriend from head to toe, trying to find out what made her so pissy this morning.

Lacus's hair was not in the neat fashion it always was, her baby blue dress didn't look ironed, and most importantly the look in her eyes had "Death" written all over it.

"What I do…?" He squeaked, hoping she would go away and leave him to his perfect morning.

"KIRA YAMATO," Lacus screamed that you could've sworn that the earth froze. "You used the bathroom this morning did you not?!"

Kira's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What of it?"

Lacus clenched her fist at her boyfriend's sarcasm. Oh how she wished she could've wiped that look of his face…too bad she loved him too much to even do that in her anger. "Why didn't you clean the shower?!"

"Huh." _What the heck is this woman trying to say?_

"I found a giant **hairball **in the drain!" Lacus reached into the pocket of her blue dress and shoved the ball of brown hair in front of Kira's face. Kira eyed it with disgust! It had everything that _whatever Lacus used in the shower _in it! Swallowing his breakfast, he managed to ask, "So I left a little hair in the drain. Big deal." He shrugged it off and resumed his relaxing position on the chair. Lacus, of course, fumed.

"When I shower, I would like not to see a gerbil on the floor!"

"Tch." Was all Kira said. "I'm sorry then. Next time I'll be a good boy and clean up after my mess, okay mommy?" Damn sarcasm.

Lacus threw the hairball at the chair Kira was on and, you know how hairballs are supposedly "light as a feather?" Well, combined with Lacus' anger and somehow inhuman strength, the hairball managed to tip the seat Kira was on, causing him to fall over. "OUCH!" the young man cried as he rubbed his injured jaw. _Where the hell did that strength come from…_

"I'ma let this pass, even though it's your **second **time!" Lacus crossed her arms to show that she was, in fact, very serious. "If I see another one of these in the drain, you are _so _sleeping in your sis' room!"

Kira's eyes widened, "What the heck Lacus! You know Athrun and Cagalli share her room! Who knows what they do to each other?! And now you want me to sleep there?! That's worst than capital punishment!"

Lacus made a 'tch' sound, "Well, then I hope you bring blindfolds and earmuffs." And with that said, she walked away back into the mansion to play with her haros.

Kira, who was still sitting on the grass, glared at his girlfriend. "She must be on her period."

* * *

_Vroom. _

Athrun parked his car into the garage. He had just returned from a very important meeting as a representative for Cagalli, who was still busy doing paperwork and asked him to go in her place. So poor Athrun had to wake up a _bit _earlier then the rest, (since it took him awhile to get ready), and drive to the city of Orb for Ms. Cagalli.

While getting out and locking the car, he heard the front door close. Curious, Athrun looked outside through the garage window and saw Meyrin walking outside with a smile in her face. Since it was morning, Athrun decided to greet her.

"Good morning, Meyrin." He said with a smile. Meyrin heard it and looked at the direction she heard his voice. Seeing Athrun wave at her, she smiled, "Ahh! Good morning, Asuran!" Yes, she still called me by that nickname. "How are you this morning? Did the meeting go well?" She continued asking as she walked up to him.

"Mm. It was alright; nothing special. Just had to sign important papers for Cagalli," Athrun shrugged. Meyrin smiled, "Seeing that you have more time on your hands now, would you like to accompany me to the store to buy things for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

She nodded, "Yep. I'm making dinner for everyone to thank you for inviting me to stay in your household!"

Athrun cocked his head to the side in bewilderment, _Cagalli actually allowed this…?_

"Soo…" Meyrin's words broke him out of his train of thought. "Is that a yes, Asuran?" She tilted her head to the side a bit as she looked at his face, seeing him pondering on a decision was really cute, especially for her.

"Uhh…I can't," he finally said. Meyrin pouted in disappointment.

"Do you have something else to do?"

Athrun nodded and lowered his head, "I have some other businesses to attend to. I'm sorry, Meyrin."

Meyrin continued to pout, "It can't wait…?" She really wanted to spend time with him today.

Athrun shook his head, "Sorry…"

She sighed and forced a smile, "Okay, okay. Don't worry. You are the fiancé of the Representative of Orb!" She tried to sound cheerful about it, but in truth Meyrin hated saying the fiancé part. "Okay then," she folded her hands together. "I guess I better get going. I'll be back in a few; bye Asuran!" Meyrin the exited the gate and Athrun watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed to himself and walked into the mansion.

* * *

"Cagalli." The said woman looked up from the papers she was reading on her desk to the person in front of her, who was no other than Athrun. Trust her, she didn't really want to see his face at the moment, especially when she had important work to do.

"What is it?" She decided to ask, since it would be rude to keep a guest--even though they were engaged-- waiting.

"I just wanted to ask you about tonight," Athrun said in a stoic posture, showing Cagalli that he was pretty serious about whatever he was going to ask her. He continued, "Is Meyrin really going to make dinner?"

Cagalli stopped fixing her papers for a moment and sighed, scratching her head a bit from stress. "Well, she wanted to…so I just let her." She refused to let Athrun know about the argument.

"I see…" was all Athrun said. Cagalli got a but annoyed with his reply and asked him, "Do you want her to make it?"

Athrun jumped at the sudden question, "No! I just wanted to ask you if she had your permission to use the kitchen. You know how Kira treasures it….Everything in there is like his second love, next to Lacus."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes a bit, _At least his second love is an inanimate object…_

Athrun could read Cagalli, and knew immediately what she was thinking about. "Meyrin is not my second love. Nor was she my first."

"Mmmhmm," Cagalli mumbled and resumed her paperwork.

"Cagalli…I'm serious…," Athrun whined as he walked towards her desk and place his hands on it. "You know I would never two time you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Cagalli said in sarcasm, still looking at her papers and refusing to acknowledge the fact that Atrhun was in front of her with puppy eyes.

"Cagalli…really, look at me…," He begged.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Really Athrun, go find Kira or Lacus…I'll talk to you later, okay?" Cagalli said in the sweetest way possible. She was really stressed out from what she had to do all day.

"All right," he muttered, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Just don't do anything rash, okay?" And he exited the door.

"Hm." Cagalli muttered. "We'll see about that."

**End**

What has Cagalli planned for this whole event?

-

_A.N. Hm…this chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but then I decided to save the fun for the next chapter. Which will come out in about…I don't know yet, haha. But now I have so much free time since the school year is near it's closure. So whee…chapter 8 might come out soon! As soon as I start typing it…So chapter 7 was basically just a filler. _

_Well, I had to review myself on the characters, and I hope I did okay. Last part was kind of rushed, but I hope it's not too obvious. Please ignore any errors, I'll fix it ASAP. _

_Okay, now I must go to bed, 12:06 a.m. where I live haha. _

_Review, please? _

_And thank you so much for being patient with a slow updater like me. I love you all! _


End file.
